1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine having several cylinders, comprising an inlet side and an outlet side with at least two outlet channels per cylinder, wherein a first coolant jacket is arranged in the cylinder head, said first coolant jacket comprising a first coolant collection channel which extends along the cylinder head on the outlet side over the outlet channels, wherein the first coolant collection channel is connected to cooling chambers at least partially surrounding the outlet channels, said cooling chambers being in a fluidic connection with at least one transfer opening in a cylinder head gasket plane, wherein one first transfer opening per cylinder is arranged in a first transverse engine plane containing a cylinder axis, and wherein a first transverse cooling passage extends from each first transfer opening in the first transverse engine plane between two respective outlet channels, said first transverse cooling passage splitting into two cooling sub-passages in the area of the cylinder axis, wherein each cooling sub-passage respectively surrounds an outlet channel in the area of a respective outlet opening over an angle of approximately 180° and is connected to the first coolant collection channel by means of a second transverse cooling passage, wherein each second transverse cooling passage is arranged in the area of a second transverse engine plane extending through at least one cylinder head bolt bore.
2. The Prior Art
A cylinder head for an internal combustion engine is known from JP 2006-083770 A which comprises a coolant jacket. The outlet channels open into a common outlet collector of the cylinder head. A first cooling chamber is arranged beneath the outlet channels and a second cooling chamber above the outlet channels. The coolant flow flows from a transfer opening of the cylinder head gasket plane into the first cooling chamber, flows around the outlet channels at least partially and flows upwardly into the second cooling chamber in the region of a longitudinal engine plane containing the cylinder axis and leaves the coolant jacket by way of a coolant outlet opening. The transfer opening and the coolant outlet are disposed on different face sides of the cylinder head, so that the coolant flows through the coolant jacket substantially in the longitudinal direction of the coolant jacket. It is disadvantageous that thermally highly loaded areas around the outlet orifices close to the middle of the cylinder are cooled only insufficiently.
JP 2009/047025 A discloses a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine with a coolant jacket which comprises a coolant collection channel which extends along the cylinder head on the outlet side via the outlet channels, with the coolant collection channel being connected with cooling chambers enclosing the outlet channels. The cooling channels are in connection with a cooling jacket in the crankcase via transfer openings. A first transverse cooling passage extends from each transfer opening in a first transverse engine plane containing the cylinder axis between two respective outlet channels, which cooling passage splits up in the region of the cylinder axis into two cooling sub-passages, with each cooling sub-passage respectively enclosing an outlet channel in the region of the respective outlet opening over an angle of approximately 180°. The first transverse cooling passage is connected via a second transverse cooling passage with the coolant collection channel. The coolant jacket extends over the outlet side and also over the inlet side of the cylinder head.
The publications US 2008/0314339 A1 and EP 1 258 609 A2 disclose similar cylinder heads of internal combustion engines.